Talk:Hayato Fūrinji
junasad and hayato relationship in the last chapiter we see hayato and junasard eat togeder like friend we must mention this?? http://www.mangareader.net/historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi/479/3 Nitram86 00:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) It is worthy of mention, considering Hayato's relationship to Junazad has mostly been considered antagonistic. TriNiSette 04:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ki Type The guidebook his ki type is neither sei nor dou but "ga" (我) = "own, self, me". So he has got his very own type of ki. I can only assume that it is actually dual ki, like it's written on his page right now and the Elder just made this name up like he made up Garyuu X. After all he is the Invincible Superman Hayato Fūrinji and he can do whatever he wants. Should we humour the old man and change his ki type or better leave it at dual ki? Naishode (talk) 08:22, December 14, 2014 (UTC) In addition to what I wrote earlier: I found an interesting tidbit in Miu's chapter in the guidebook. On page 35 it says "Her ki-type is "Dou" just like her grandfather's." (気の質は祖父と同じく「動」。) Since there that's been an official statement that it is a printing error I assume this information is correct. It seemed a bit strange since Hayato's profile lists him as "ga" (我), but maybe he started out as a dou-user and over the course of time developed his own type of ki. I think I will have to change my former assumtion that ga equals dual ki, but dual ki might have been an in-between step when he went from dou to ga. Personally I think dou fits him better than sei going by his fighting style and personality. Unfortunately there are not any other explanations about his ki in the guidebook. I have also chacked Mui's and Saiga's profiles, but I did not find anything besides the aforementioned statement. Saiga does not even have his ki-type listed; it only says "?" where the type should be written. In any case I propose we change Hayato's ki-type from "dual, specializes is sei" to something that reflects what's written in the guidebook. Maybe "ga, based on dou". Any other ideas or comments? Naishode (talk) 08:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Seikuken Why is it mentioned that the Seikuken is one of the Elder's original techniques? Isn't it only Ryusui Seikuken that he invented? Merrick.southall (talk) 14:54, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :I can't find anything right now that says he invented Seiūken himself. It is part of his legendary 108 techniques, but he didn't invent all of them himself, i.e. Shockwave of Forgetfulness was originally invented by Jenazad. I think we should remove the part that says "had created his own 108 personal techniques" and replace it with something like "possesses 108 so called legendary techniques". --Naishode (talk) 16:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) That's a good idea. Because at least two characters who have no known connection to the Elder have been shown to be able to use the regular Seikuken. It's probably just a general martial arts technique that can be learned by anyone, regardless of their primary style. Merrick.southall (talk) 16:59, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :And changed together with some minor bits in that section. --Naishode (talk) 17:45, May 14, 2016 (UTC)